<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[4.55] by LettersFromAphrodite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597506">[4.55]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAphrodite/pseuds/LettersFromAphrodite'>LettersFromAphrodite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales about Witches and Wolves [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Kim Seungmin, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Soulmates, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAphrodite/pseuds/LettersFromAphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You happen to find your soulmate at the village's festival, but what was he hiding from you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seungmin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales about Witches and Wolves [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[4.55]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Festivals in your hometown were always funny and entertaining, and you absolutely loved them. You spent the night among the villagers, chatting and sometimes joining the dances illuminated by the candlelights, and in a warm mid-summer night, that’s how you met him.<br/>
Your bodies ungraciously crashed together during one of the dances, since both of you were distracted laughing with the momentary partner you both had assigned until you were supposed to spin around and change position.<br/>
«Who are you?» you timidly asked the tall, handsome boy who was securely holding your waist with his right hand, while his left one was gracefully placed on your elbow, his hold being the only thing preventing you from falling on the floor.<br/>
«Whoever you want me to be.» he answered, his eyes wide in stupor and a wide smile on his lips. If anybody else ever tried to use this kind of cheesy pick up line with you, you would have immediately rolled your eyes in annoyance, apologizing for crashing into him and then going back on your way, but there was something mesmerizing about the boy, his gentle smile and his soft eyes that made you giggle, a faint blush on your cheeks.<br/>
As if you were in a fairy-tale, the world around you shortly disappeared, before the boy asked you to dance with him. Needless to say, the answer was yes.<br/>
You spent the whole night with the charming and mysterious boy, which introduced himself as <b>Seungmin</b>, and the more time passed, the more you did not want him to leave. Both of you were seated on a small bench, far away from the crowded square and the main streets, enjoying each other’s company while sharing some sweets that <b>Seungmin</b> offered to buy. There was something hypnotic about him, and you could not understand <em>what</em> exactly it was. You were sure you were not under the effect of a love spell and it was not the first time you were alone with a boy, either, so, why did you felt like a young girl dealing with this first crush?<br/>
The timid and dim lights of dawn surprised both of you, which with a mutual blush realized that you sat there talking all night. Being the gentleman he is, <b>Seungmin</b> escorted you back home.<br/>
«I hope to see you again.» <b>Seungmin</b> said, and you nodded, heart hammering in your chest. <b>Seungmin</b> smiled, inching closer to place a short but sweet kiss on your cheek, before walking away.</p><p>-</p><p>One month later, you and <b>Seungmin</b> were officially a couple. Summer eventually started to give way to autumn, and you gave yourself to your boyfriend on a rainy, autumn evening. That night, <b>Seungmin</b> made love to you until your legs kept shaking, his touch melting your skin and his kisses being the only grip on reality.<br/>
«Come on, be a good girl,» <b>Seungmin</b> mouthed against your throat, holding back a strained moan, his deep and hard thrusts overstimulating you once again, «I know you can come again.» his left hand reached out to lift your trembling thighs around his waist.<br/>
«<b>Seungmin</b>, I-» Closing your eyes as his name left your lips in a whimper, you clenched your jaw as your right hand buried itself in his soft brown hair, roughly pulling on it. «I can’t.»<br/>
«But you were the one who told me to ruin you,» <b>Seungmin</b> cooed, biting dark marks on your throat and your collarbones. «I want to make you cum until you can barely form any words, » in the brief moment your eyes met, you swore you saw his eyes flashing blue. «Until you can barely beg for me to let you come.» you threw your head back, the discomfort you had previously felt totally subdued to pleasure, the sinful movements of his hips along his voice giving you trouble to keep your breath steady. You came again not too far later, stuttering on your words as you begged for him to let you come, and as soon as you heard <b>Seungmin</b>’s affirmative response, you let go once again, the familiar sensation of your orgasm bringing you once again on cloud nine. <b>Seungmin</b> came few thrusts later, the bed harshly slamming against the wall as he buried himself inside you with a choked moan and his cheeks flushed pink.<br/>
«You did great,» <b>Seungmin</b> said, peppering your face with kisses, the dominant behaviour he showed until few moments earlier, now completely disappeared. You giggled, sneaking your arms around his neck using all the strength you had, and pulled him against your body. «Such a good girl for me.» he added, carefully rolling you around – his length still buried inside you, but now you were laying on top of him.<br/>
«<b>Seungmin</b>.» you groaned, on the verge of falling asleep. «Why, and I mean this whole heartedly, are you still hard?» <b>Seungmin</b>’s laughter caused you to move by inertia, and as sleep was about to take over you, you thought you heard <b>Seungmin</b>’s voice answering a soft «Must be the moon’s fault.»</p><p>-</p><p>Three months passed since the first night you and <b>Seungmin</b> met, and sometimes, you had the feeling the boy was hiding something from you. You never questioned him about it, you figured he would eventually come around; after all, he just discovered about you being a witch, so it was fair to give him his space and his time, you just needed to trust him. You had your fair shares of suspicions when his eyes would flash blue while he was being possessive and dominant while you were having sex, but you never voiced your thoughts.<br/>
“<em>For all I know, he could be an incubus or a werewolf</em>”, you thought. You learned to know <b>Seungmin</b>, despite his rough behaviour during sex, he was the sweetest boy you have ever met, and you knew that asking the right question at the wrong time could end up in him trying to go a little easier on you. Thing, which you absolutely did <em>not</em> want to happen.<br/>
During sex, <b>Seungmin</b> brought you to the verge of tears more than once, your lips were bruised due to the rough kissing and biting, and your legs were sore; despite this, you knew that the pleasure, the aftercare and the cuddles were absolutely worth any kind of pain.</p><p>«What are you thinking about? You’re blushing.» <b>Seungmin</b> said, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear using his pinky finger. You both stopped in the crowded streets of the village, your date coming to an end since your boyfriend accepted to walk you around to buy herbs you needed.<br/>
«Nothing,» you sighed, noticing how <b>Seungmin</b> seemed to tense up all of a sudden. «I spaced out. Is everything okay?» you asked, noticing how he nervously looked at the crowd, as if looking for someone.<br/>
<b>Seungmin</b> nodded, «I forgot I promised to meet Chris,» he said, before sweetly pecking your lips. «You think you can get home by yourself?» You nodded at him, and he kissed you once again, the feeling of his lips lingering on yours even if you parted ways. You walked home with a happy heart and a smile on your lips, but sadly, your happiness turned out to be a fleeting feeling.<br/>
«Well, look who decided to come back home.» an unfamiliar voice said, and you immediately tensed up. Two boys around your age were waiting for your return in front of your front door: one was leaning against the brick wall next to the door, and the other was sitting on the small step in front of it, his chin casually placed on his palm. «I hope you had a wonderful day, <em>sweetheart</em>.» the seated boy stood up, and took a step towards you.<br/>
«Don’t move.» your eyes flashed golden in a silent spell to block his movement, and his jaw tensed immediately.<br/>
«Now, <em>sweetheart</em>, it would be nice if you didn’t get on my nerves.» the stranger said with a smile, which gave you an incredibly uneasy feeling. Despite him being handsome, there was something in his behaviour, which was definitely unsettling. You were too focused on him that you didn’t notice the smirk plastered on the other boy’s lips, which simply nodded his head with a scoff. While your spell was still active, you glanced at him, before the feeling of a short blade pressed against your jaw made you freeze. Stupidly, you didn’t consider them having any kind of back up. You deduced the boy must have pressed the blade a bit too harshly, since you felt the warm sensation of blood trailing down your throat.<br/>
«Oh, you hurt <b>Seungmin</b>’s pretty <em>mate</em>.» the boy you blocked spat, and your spell dissipate due to your sudden confusion at your boyfriend’s name being mentioned. He scoffed, pleased at how you were easily triggered, and nodded at the boy standing behind you. «Don’t hurt her any further,» he instructed, a smirk plastered on his face. «We can’t blackmail then with a <em>dead </em>mate.» a sharp pain in your neck made you stumble forward, and your senses were surrounded in darkness, falling in the stranger’s arms.</p><p>As soon as he parted from you, <b>Seungmin</b> quickly met Chris and the rest of the pack.<br/>
«They’re here again,» Chris simply said, and <b>Seungmin</b> understood that he was referring to the nomad’s pack which occasionally intruded their territory. «Apparently, they want to settle down.» he scoffed, holding out a letter for everyone to see.<br/>
«What are we going to do?» Hyunjin questioned the alpha, and he shook his head in response.<br/>
«They’ll understand we’re not leaving this place, by hook or by crook.» Chris said, and the other nodded at him. They all grew fond of their territory – the woods, the village next to it, and no one wanted to leave.<br/>
<b>Seungmin</b> paled all of a sudden, and Changbin rushed at his side. Explaining his worry for you, they followed him back into the village, all the way to your house. <b>Seungmin</b>’s uneasiness grew each step he took, the possibility of something happening to you making his heart sink in his chest. He and the others stopped in their tracks in front of your house; the basket, which contained the herbs you and <b>Seungmin</b> bought, was on the floor, the herbs scattered on the driveway and blatantly trampled. What confirmed the fear squeezing his heart was your necklace, laying on the floor. <b>Seungmin</b> hesitantly kneeled to take it in his hands, the broken chain indicated that it had been torn and deliberately left as a warning.<br/>
«They took her.» <b>Seungmin</b> said, eyes flashing blue, about to let his wolf take control. Chris’ strong hold on his shoulder was what made him restrain from giving up to his instinct.<br/>
«We’ll get her back.» the alpha said, and <b>Seungmin</b> nodded, rage and regret filling up his heart.<br/>
“<em>It’s my fault</em>,” he thought, “<em>I shouldn’t have left her alone</em>.”</p><p>You woke up feeling cold; you hesitantly opened your eyes, a dark and minimal environment meeting your eyes.<br/>
“<em>Am I in a dungeon?!</em>” you thought, the previous events coming back to your mind; you jolted forward, immediately checking your clothes for any sign of things out of the ordinary. The loud shackling noise of the metal chains attached to your handcuffs did not go unnoticed, and you tried to free yourself with the help of your magic.<br/>
«Try as much as you want,» your head snapped up as you recognized the voice owner’s, which was looking at you with an amused smile on his face, sitting on a wooden chair turned backwards. «The handcuffs are enchanted, so your magic is pretty much useless.» he said, running a finger through his soft, brown hair. «Also, no one didn’t try anything, <b>Seungmin</b>’s scent lingering on you is <em>disgusting</em>.» You furrowed your brows, confusion evident on your face. The boy let out a surprised laugh. «He didn’t tell you?! You’re in for a big surprise then, <em>sweetheart</em>.» without adding anything else, he got up and left, whistling to a song you didn’t know, and immediately decided you didn’t like.</p><p>-</p><p>«Chris,» <b>Seungmin</b> said, rushing into the other’s cottage. «It’s been <em>three</em> days.» Chris sighed, acknowledging the other’s state: <b>Seungmin</b> looked like he hadn’t sleep since he found out you had been kidnapped, and knowing him, he probably did. «If you’re not coming up with a plan, I’m gonna go alone.» <b>Seungmin </b>spat, his kind and gentle gaze completely gone, subdued to angry and bright blue eyes.<br/>
Chris got up from his desk chair, and slowly made his way in front of his friend.<br/>
«<b>Seungmin</b>,» his authoritative voice said, «I understand your concern, and I plan to do everything to save her,» Chris’ eyes flashed a bright red «But don’t challenge my authority.» Chris’ firm voice caused <b>Seungmin</b> immediately adverted his gaze, looking at the floor while harshly clenching his jaw, he sighed, and nodded; Chris hated using his status to make the pack follow his order, and he shortly felt bad for it, but he couldn’t let one of his bestfriend act when his actions would be clouded by his anger and furtherly put him in danger.</p><p>«<em>Sweetheart</em>, it’s already been so long,» the boy said, playing with your conception of time while harshly grabbing your chin with his right hand. «Will your mate ever come to get you?» he tilted your head, and dangerously inched closer to your lips. «Or shall I mark you as mine instead? He didn’t even mark you, what a coward.» he scoffed, his eyes glancing at your lips; despite your weak state, you managed to kick him in the stomach, using all your strength. He smirked to himself, before standing up and brushing the dust off his clothes. «If by the full moon they haven’t given up, your pretty mate will definitely have an unpleasant surprise.» he said, before walking away while whistling that obnoxious song.<br/>
If you had to be honest, you completely lost perception of time: they kept you in a mostly dark room, so you couldn’t tell when the day took the place of the night and vice versa. Despite their harsh and obnoxious attitude, they still gave you the essential amount of food and water a human being could need, you simply decided not to eat and kick the tray away occasionally, out of spite.<br/>
Deep in your heart, you knew that <b>Seungmin</b> would have come for you, but sometimes, the boy that kidnapped you managed to get under your skin until the point where you started to doubt it.<br/>
You didn’t even know how many of there were beside him, since the only boys you saw in the face were him and the other one who was lying against the wall back then, so you didn’t do anything; you were left there, alone with your thoughts.</p><p>-</p><p>You felt guilty for having doubted about <b>Seungmin</b> – probably, few days later.<br/>
With your eyes lost somewhere in the ceiling, your head was resting against the wall, as the boy was still trying to convince you that your “<em>pretty mate</em>” would have never come to get you, almost getting under your skin once again, when the wooden door of the chamber slammed open, and seven unfamiliar faces barged in, followed by <b>Seungmin</b>. You immediately lifted your head from the wall in surprise, your heart immediately feeling lighter as your eyes briefly met.<br/>
<b>Seungmin</b>’s eyes were still a bright blue, and he roughly yanked the boy up to the chair and slammed him against the wall; <b>Seungmin</b> was holding him by the throat, and you could see claws on his hands; you thought you must having hallucinations due to your lack of food. You didn’t have time to investigate any further, or try to recognize his friend’s faces, as one of them immediately kneeled in front of you, occupying part of your sight.<br/>
«Hi! I’m Jisung,» he said, a friendly smile on his face.<br/>
«I’m Hyunjin!» another one said, intentionally kneeling behind Jisung and hugging his shoulders, so that now they both completely prevented you from seeing <b>Seungmin</b>. «And he’s Jeongin,» he pointed to a boy which kneeled next to you as well, offering you a gentle smile. «We’re <b>Seungmin</b>’s family, so you’re safe now.» Hyunjin said, a smile on his pretty lips, and you tried with all your might to ignore the traces of blood the three of them had on his clothes, or on their faces.<br/>
«I’m really sorry,» Jeongin’s sweet voice said, and you looked at him, confused. «But it’s better if you don’t hear, either.» you furrowed your brows as his gentle hands covered your ears, shielding them from any noise. Your eyes flew towards <b>Seungmin</b>’s direction, and you distinctly saw him turning into a wolf. Hyunjin reached out to cover your eyes, but your mind must have decided that during these days, you endured too much.<br/>
Feeling safe, you let darkness surround your senses.</p><p>-</p><p>You woke up with the feeling of a hand gently running through your hair; your eyes snapped open, and fear shortly paralyzed your body. <b>Seungmin</b>’s startled gaze met yours, and you gradually relaxed, looking around to take in your surroundings, pleased with the fact that you were finally home. You closed your eyes once again, and <b>Seungmin</b> kept caressing your hair, your cheeks, and your nose. Tentatively, you reached out to hold <b>Seungmin</b>’s other hand, which was pressed flat on the mattress.<br/>
«I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were a werewolf,» you whispered, your throat burning due to the lack of talking in the past days.<br/>
«When we first met, I said I was a dog person.» <b>Seungmin</b> innocently smiled at you, shrugging.<br/>
«Oh my God» you groaned, hiding a smile behind your hands which now both covered your face.<br/>
«How angry are you on a scale from one to ten?» <b>Seungmin</b> mumbled, and the guilt that transpared from his tone made your heart clench.<br/>
«A solid one and a half.» you answered with a sigh, asking him to help you move so that he could lay down next to you. You thanked <b>Seungmin</b> for having bathed you and cleaned you up, and you weakly cuddled up to him.<br/>
«I’m so sorry,» he mumbled in your hair, and with a strained whine you turned on your side, so that you could hug me closer.<br/>
«It’s not your fault, <b>Seungmin</b>.» you said, and the sudden, loud rumbling of your stomach interrupted anything <b>Seungmin</b> was about to say.<br/>
«Let’s go,» <b>Seungmin</b> kissed the top of your head before escaping your grip around his waist, helping you to get up from the bed. «I’ll make you something to eat.»<br/>
«Then I take that back, I’m not angry anymore.» you joked, silently thanking <b>Seungmin</b> for having picked you up instead of making you walk all the way to the kitchen.</p><p>With a full stomach, you definitely felt better; you stretched your limbs, still feeling a bit sore, but you felt better than you thought.<br/>
«He said that you didn’t mark me, what does it mean?» you saw <b>Seungmin</b> eyes flash blue with irritation at the mention of the boy, before his gentle smile returned; he quietly explained everything to you, the special meaning that marking his mate holds for a wolf, and the inevitable stronger bond that grows between the wolf and his mate.<br/>
«Generally, we mate during the full moon,» he explained.<br/>
«So cliché,» you answered with a smile, getting up from your chair, pleased with the fact that you weren’t dizzy anymore. «When is going to be the next full moon? I lost track of days back there.»<br/>
«Tonight.» <b>Seungmin</b> answered, furrowing his brows in confusion at your question. You nodded, clapping your hands twice and urging him to get up.<br/>
«Come on, pretty boy, we have a mating ritual to complete.» you said, holding <b>Seungmin</b>’s hand and leading him to your room.<br/>
«You’ve just been kidnapped, and you’re still weak!» <b>Seungmin</b> said, as you lightly pushed his chest, so that he was sitting on the edge of your bed. «You know I tend to be rough-» with a finger on his lips, you silenced your boyfriend and sat on his lap, <b>Seungmin</b>’s arms loosely wrap themselves around your waist.<br/>
«I want to be your mate,» you said, pressing your forehead against his, <b>Seungmin</b>’s eyes appearing even bigger from that angulation. «And I love you.»<br/>
«Are you sure?» <b>Seungmin</b> asked once again, and as you nodded, he leaned up to briefly kiss your lips. «I love you, too.» he said, re-adjusting your positions on the bed so that you laid under him, the dim light of the full moon illuminating your bedroom through your window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! 🥰<br/>If you want to read more of my works, find me on tumblr! <a href="https://lettersfromaphrodite.tumblr.com/">Letters From Aphrodite</a> 💌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>